Le Crime était presque parfait
by Artemis222
Summary: Elle avait tout pour être heureuse : une vie confortable, un mari qu'elle aimait, et attendant leur premier enfant. Oui, les verbes sont bien conjugués à l'imparfait. Venez lire l'histoire de cette femme dont le destin bascula un soir censé être banal...
1. Chapter 1

Dans ses rideaux tirés, la chambre était chaude et propre. Les deux lampes éclairaient deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face et dont l'un était vide. Sur le buffet, il y avait deux grands verres, du whisky, de l'eau gazeuse et un seau plein de cubes de glace.

Hinata Uchiwa attendait le retour de son mari.

Elle regardait souvent la pendule, mais elle le faisait sans anxiété. Uniquement pour le plaisir de voir approcher la minute de son arrivée. Son visage souriait. Chacun de ses gestes paraissait plein de sérénité. Penchée sur son ouvrage, elle était d'un calme étonnant. Son teint – car c'était le sixième mois de sa grossesse – était devenu merveilleusement transparent, les lèvres étaient douces et les yeux au regard opalin semblaient plus grands et plus scintillants que jamais.

À cinq heures moins cinq, elle se mit à écouter plus attentivement et, au bout de quelques instants, exactement comme tous les jours, elle entendit le bruit des roues sur le gravier. La porte de la voiture claqua, les pas résonnèrent sous la fenêtre, la clef tourna dans la serrure. Elle posa son ouvrage, se leva et alla au-devant de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour, chéri, dit-elle,

— Bonjour », répondit-il.

Elle lui prit son pardessus et le rangea. Puis elle passa dans la chambre et prépara les whiskies, un fort pour lui, un faible pour elle-même. De retour dans son fauteuil, elle se remit à coudre tandis que lui, dans l'autre fauteuil, tenait son verre à deux mains, le secouant en faisant tinter les petits cubes de glace contre la paroi.

Pour elle, c'était toujours un moment heureux de la journée. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler avant d'avoir fini son premier verre. Elle-même se contentait de rester tranquille, se réjouissant de sa compagnie après les longues heures de solitude.

La présence de cet homme était pour elle comme un bain de soleil. Elle aimait par-dessus tout sa mâle chaleur, sa façon nonchalante de se tenir sur sa chaise, sa façon de pousser une porte, de traverser une pièce à grands pas. Elle aimait sentir se poser sur elle son regard grave et lointain, elle aimait la courbe amusante de sa bouche et surtout cette façon de ne pas se plaindre de sa fatigue, de demeurer silencieux, le verre à la main.

« Fatigué, chéri ?

— Oui, dit-il. Je suis fatigué. »

Puis il fit une chose inhabituelle. Il leva son verre à moitié plein et avala tout le contenu. Elle ne l'épiait pas réellement, mais le bruit des cubes de glace retombant au fond du verre vide retint son attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva pour aller se verser un autre whisky.

« Ne bouge pas, j'y vais ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

— Rassieds-toi », dit-il.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle remarqua que son second whisky était couleur d'ambre foncé.

« Chéri, veux-tu que j'aille chercher tes pantoufles ?

— Non. »

Il se mit à siroter son whisky. Le liquide était si fortement alcoolisé qu'elle put y voir monter les petites bulles huileuses.

« C'est tout de même scandaleux, dit-elle, qu'un policier de ton rang soit obligé de rester debout toute la journée. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle baissa la tête et se remit à coudre. Mais chaque fois qu'il buvait une gorgée, elle entendait le tintement des cubes de glace contre la paroi de verre.

« Chéri, dit-elle, veux-tu un peu de fromage ? Je n'ai pas préparé de dîner puisque c'est jeudi.

— Non, dit-il.

— Si tu es trop fatigué pour dîner dehors, reprit-elle, il n'est pas trop tard. Il y a de la viande dans le réfrigérateur. Tu pourras manger ici-même, sans quitter ton fauteuil. »

Ses yeux attendirent une réponse, un sourire, un petit signe quelconque, mais il demeura inflexible.

« De toute façon, dit-elle, je vais commencer par t'apporter du fromage et des gâteaux secs.

— Je n'y tiens pas», dit-il.

Elle s'agita dans son fauteuil, ses grands yeux toujours posés sur lui.

« Mais tu _dois_ dîner. Je peux tout préparer ici. Je serai très contente de le faire. Nous pourrions manger du rôti d'agneau. Ou du porc. Ce que tu voudras. Tout est dans le réfrigérateur.

— N'y pense plus, dit-il.

— Mais chéri, il _faut_ que tu manges ! Je vais préparer le dîner et puis tu mangeras ou tu ne mangeras pas, ce sera comme tu voudras. »

Elle se leva et posa son ouvrage sur la table, près de la lampe.

« Assieds-toi, dit-il. J'en ai pour une minute, assieds-toi. »

C'est alors seulement qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« Assieds-toi », répéta-t-il.

Elle se laissa retomber lentement dans son fauteuil, ses grands yeux étonnés toujours fixés sur lui. Il avait fini son second whisky et regardait le fond de son verre vide en fronçant les sourcils.

« Écoute, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

— Quoi donc, chéri. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

À présent, il se tenait absolument immobile, la tête penchée en avant. La lampe éclairait la partie supérieure de son visage, laissant la bouche et le menton dans l'ombre. Elle remarqua le frémissement d'un petit muscle, près du coin de son œil gauche.

« Je crains que cela te fasse un petit choc, dit-il. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi pour conclure que la seule chose à faire, c'était de te dire la vérité. J'espère que tu ne me blâmeras pas trop. »

Et il lui dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce ne fut pas long. Quatre ou cinq minutes au plus. Pendant son récit, elle demeura assise. Saisie d'une sourde horreur, elle le vit s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Voilà, c'est ainsi, conclut-il. Et je sais que je te fais passer un mauvais moment, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Naturellement, je te donnerai de l'argent et je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu ne manques de rien. Inutile de faire des histoires. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas. Ça ne faciliterait pas ma tâche. »

Sa première réaction était de ne pas y croire. Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il n'avait rien dit de tout cela. C'est elle qui avait dû tout imaginer. Peut-être, en refusant d'y croire, en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, se réveillerait-elle de ce cauchemar et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Elle eut la force de dire : « Je vais préparer le dîner. » Et cette fois, il ne la retint pas.

En traversant la pièce, elle eut l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle ne ressentit rien, rien excepté une légère nausée. Tout était devenu automatique. Les marches qui la conduisaient à la cave. L'électricité. Le réfrigérateur. Sa main qui y plongea pour attraper l'objet le plus proche. Elle le sortit, le regarda. Il était enveloppé. Elle retira le papier.

C'était un gigot d'agneau.

Bien. Il y aurait du gigot pour dîner. Tenant à deux mains le bout de l'os, elle remonta les marches. Et lorsqu'elle traversa la salle de séjour, elle aperçut son mari, debout devant la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, dit-il sans se retourner, ne prépare rien pour moi. Je sors. »

Alors, Hinata Uchiwa fit simplement quelques pas vers lui et, sans attendre, elle leva le gros gigot aussi haut qu'elle put au-dessus du crâne de son mari, puis cogna de toutes ses forces. Elle aurait pu aussi bien l'assommer d'un coup de massue.

Elle recula. Il demeura miraculeusement debout pendant quelques secondes, en titubant un peu. Puis il s'écroula sur le tapis.

Dans sa chute qui fut violente, il entraîna un guéridon. Le tintamarre aida Hinata à sortir de son état de demi-inconscience, à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Étonnée et frissonnante, serrant toujours de ses deux mains son ridicule gigot, elle contempla le corps.

« Ça y est, se dit-elle. Je l'ai tué. »

Son esprit était devenu soudainement extraordinairement clair. Epouse de détective, elle savait très bien quelle peine elle risquait. Cela ne l'inquiétait nullement. Cela serait plutôt un soulagement. Mais l'enfant qu'elle attendait ? Que faisait la loi d'une meurtrière enceinte ? Tuait-on les deux, la mère et l'enfant ? Ou bien attendait-on la naissance ? Comment procédait-on ?

Hinata Uchiwa n'en savait rien. Elle était loin de s'en faire une idée.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, alluma le four et mit le gigot à rôtir. Puis elle se lava les mains et monta dans sa chambre en courant. Là, elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse, se donna un coup de peigne, se repoudra et mit un peu de rouge à lèvres. Elle tenta de sourire. Le résultat fut lamentable. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Bonjour, Teuchi », dit-elle joyeusement, à haute voix.

La voix, comme le sourire, lui parut dépourvue de naturel.

« Pourriez-vous me donner quelques pommes de terre ? Et puis une boîte de petits pois ? »

Cela allait mieux. Pour le sourire et pour la voix. Elle répéta plusieurs fois son petit texte. Puis elle descendit, prit son manteau, sortit par la petite porte, traversa le jardin pour se trouver dans la rue.

Il n'était pas tout à fait six heures et l'épicerie était encore éclairée.

« Bonsoir, Teuchi, dit-elle joyeusement à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

— Bonsoir madame Uchiwa, comment allez-vous ?

— Pourriez-vous me donner quelques pommes de terre ? Et puis une boîte de petits pois ! »

L'homme lui tourna le dos pour descendre du rayon la boîte de petits pois.

« Sasuke a décidé de ne pas sortir ce soir, il est trop fatigué, dit-elle. D'habitude, nous sortons le jeudi soir, vous savez bien. Et je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas de légumes à la maison.

— Et de la viande, madame Uchiwa, vous n'en prenez pas ?

— Non, merci, j'en ai. J'ai un beau gigot congelé.

— Ah !

— Au fond, je n'aime pas tellement faire cuire de la viande congelée, Teuchi. Mais, cette fois-ci, je vais essayer. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Personnellement, dit le commerçant, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une différence. Voulez-vous de ces pommes de terre de l'Idaho ?

— Oh oui, ça ira très bien.

— Et avec ça ? demanda l'épicier en souriant. Comme dessert ? Qu'allez-vous lui donner comme dessert ?

— Eh bien..., que me conseillez-vous, Teuchi ? »

L'épicier passa en revue ses rayons.

« Ce beau gâteau au fromage, par exemple ? Je crois savoir qu'il aime ça.

— Parfait, dit-elle. Il adore le gâteau au fromage. »

Puis, après avoir payé, elle dit avec un sourire radieux :

« Merci, Teuchi. Bonsoir !

— Bonsoir, madame Uchiwa. Et merci ! »

Dans la rue, elle pressa le pas. Elle se dit qu'elle allait retrouver son mari qui l'attendait à la maison. Elle se dit encore qu'il fallait bien réussir le dîner parce que le pauvre homme était fatigué. Alors, si, en rentrant, elle allait trouver quelque chose d'insolite, de tragique ou d'épouvantable, elle serait tout naturellement bouleversée, elle deviendrait folle de chagrin et de terreur. Elle rentrait chez elle, simplement, comme n'importe quel autre jour, après avoir fait ses provisions. C'est Mme Uchiwa qui vient d'acheter des légumes et qui rentre à la maison, un jeudi soir. Elle rentre chez elle où l'attend son mari. Elle va préparer un bon repas.

« C'est la seule chose à faire, se dit-elle. Me conduire avec naturel et simplicité. Etre naturelle. Comme ça, pas besoin de jouer la comédie. »

C'est donc en fredonnant un petit air joyeux qu'elle entra dans sa cuisine par la petite porte.

« Sasuke ! cria-t-elle. J'arrive ! »

Elle posa son paquet sur la table et passa dans la salle de séjour. Et lorsqu'elle le vit, étendu par terre, les jambes en bataille, un bras replié, ce fut réellement un choc assez violent. Elle sentit rejaillir en elle tout un torrent d'amour perdu, de tendresse ancienne. Elle courut vers le corps, tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'était facile. Pas nécessaire de jouer la comédie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva et alla au téléphone. Elle savait par cœur le numéro du poste de police. Et lorsqu'elle entendit une voix au bout du fil, elle dit en pleurant : « Venez vite ! Sasuke est mort !

— Qui est à l'appareil ?

— C'est Mme Uchiwa. La femme de Sasuke Uchiwa.

— Vous voulez dire que Sasuke est mort ?

— Je le pense, sanglota-telle. Il est étendu par terre et je crois qu'il est mort.

— On arrive », dit la voix.

Le car arriva en effet très vite et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la grande porte, elle tomba tout droit dans les bras de Kiba Inuzuka, en pleurant avec hystérie. Il l'aida gentiment à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, puis alla rejoindre son collègue qui venait de s'agenouiller près du corps.

« Est-il mort ? pleura Hinata.

— Je le crains. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle raconta brièvement qu'elle était descendue chez l'épicier et qu'elle avait trouvé Sasuke étendu par terre en rentrant. En écoutant son récit coupé de sanglots, Inuzuka découvrit une paillette de sang gelé sur les cheveux du mort. Il la montra aussitôt à Aburame, qui se leva et courut au téléphone.

Peu après, d'autres hommes envahirent la maison. Un médecin, puis deux détectives. Hinata en connaissait un de nom. Le photographe de la police arriva et prit des clichés. Ensuite ce fut le tour de l'expert chargé de prendre les empreintes digitales. Il y eut de longs chuchotements autour du cadavre et Hinata dut répondre à d'innombrables questions. Mais tout le monde la traita avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Il fallut qu'elle racontât de nouveau son histoire, depuis le début. L'arrivée de Sasuke alors qu'elle était assise dans son fauteuil en cousant. Il était fatigué, si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de dîner dehors. Elle raconta comment elle avait mis le gigot au four - « il y est toujours » - et comment elle était descendue chez l'épicier. Et comment, en rentrant, elle avait trouvé son époux gisant sur le tapis.

« Quel épicier ? » demanda l'un des détectives. Elle le lui dit et il parla à voix basse à l'autre détective qui, aussitôt, quitta la maison.

Il revint au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes avec une page de notes. Il y eut d'autres chuchotements, et, à travers ses sanglots, elle put capter des bribes de phrases : « ...Comportement absolument normal... très enjouée... voulait lui préparer un bon dîner... petits pois... gâteau au fromage... impossible qu'elle... » Un peu plus tard, le photographe et le docteur prirent congé. Deux autres policiers firent leur entrée pour emporter le corps sur un brancard. Puis l'homme aux empreintes digitales se retira à son tour. Les deux détectives restèrent, ainsi que les deux agents. Ils étaient tous remarquablement gentils et Kiba Inuzuka voulut savoir si Hinata n'avait pas envie de quitter la maison, d'aller, par exemple, chez sa sœur ou, peut-être, chez sa femme à lui qui prendrait soin d'elle et qui l'accueillerait volontiers pour la nuit.

« Non », dit-elle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de bouger. Qu'elle aimerait mieux rester où elle était pour l'instant. Qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Kiba Inuzuka lui demanda alors si elle ne voulait pas se mettre au lit.

« Non », répondit-elle encore. Elle préférait rester dans son fauteuil. Un peu plus tard peut-être, quand elle se sentirait mieux, elle prendrait une décision.

Ainsi ils l'abandonnèrent dans son fauteuil pour aller fouiller la maison. Mais de temps à autre, l'un des détectives revenait pour lui poser une question. Kiba Inuzuka revint à son tour et lui parla doucement. Son mari, lui dit-il, avait été tué d'un coup violent sur le crâne, administré à l'aide d'un instrument lourd et contondant, probablement en métal. Ils étaient actuellement à la recherche de cet objet. L'assassin avait pu l'emporter avec lui, mais il avait pu aussi bien s'en débarrasser sur les lieux.

« C'est une vieille histoire, dit-il. Trouvez l'arme et vous tenez le bonhomme ! »

Plus tard, l'un des détectives remonta de la cave et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui demanda si, à sa connaissance, il existait dans la maison un objet ayant pu servir d'arme. Et si cela ne l'ennuyait pas d'aller voir s'il ne manquait rien, une grosse clef anglaise, par exemple. Ou un vase de métal.

Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vase de métal.

« Et une clef anglaise ? »

Elle ne pensait pas en avoir. À moins qu'il n'y en eût une au garage.

Les recherches reprirent. Elle savait que d'autres policiers se trouvaient au jardin, tout autour de la maison. Elle entendait le gravier grincer sous leurs pas et, de temps à autre, elle entrevoyait la lueur de leurs torches par une fente du rideau. Il était tard. Près de neuf heures. Après tant de vaines recherches, les quatre policiers parurent un peu exaspérés.

« Kiba, dit-elle, lorsqu'elle vit entrer le sergent Inuzuka. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me donner à boire ?

— Mais certainement ! C'est du whisky que vous voudriez ?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît. Mais très peu, rien qu'un doigt ! Je me sentirai peut-être mieux après. »

Il lui tendit le verre.

« Pourquoi n'en prenez-vous pas vous-même ? dit-elle. Vous devez être terriblement fatigué.

— C'est que, fit-il, ce ne serait pas strictement régulier. Mais j'en prendrai bien une goutte, pour rester en forme. »

Un autre homme entra. Après quelques encouragements, ils étaient tous là, debout, tenant gauchement leur verre à la main. Intimidés par la présence de la veuve, ils s'efforçaient de prononcer des mots réconfortants. Puis le sergent Inuzuka alla faire un tour à la cuisine. Il revint aussitôt et dit : «Vous savez, madame Uchiwa, votre four est toujours allumé et la viande est dedans !

— Oh ! mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, c'est vrai !

— Voulez-vous que j'aille l'éteindre ?

— Vous seriez très gentil, Kiba. Merci mille fois. »

Lorsque le sergent Inuzuka revint pour la seconde fois, elle leva sur lui ses grands yeux blancs et mouillés : « Kiba Inuzuka, dit-elle

— Oui ?

— Voulez-vous me rendre un petit service, vous et vos collègues ?

— Certainement, madame Uchiwa.

— Eh bien, dit-elle, vous êtes tous des amis de mon pauvre Sasuke et vous êtes ici pour m'aider à trouver son assassin. Vous devez avoir faim, après tant d'heures supplémentaires, et je sais que mon pauvre Sasuke ne me pardonnerait jamais de vous recevoir ici sans rien vous offrir. Pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas le gigot qui est au four ? Il doit être cuit à point.

— Impossible d'accepter... bredouilla Kiba Inuzuka.

— S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, faites-le pour moi. Moi-même, pas question que je touche à quoi que ce soit. Tout me fait trop penser à lui. Mais vous, c'est différent. Vous m'aurez rendu un immense service. Et ensuite, vous pourrez vous remettre au travail. »

Les quatre policiers eurent un long moment d'hésitation ; mais comme ils mouraient tous de faim, ils finirent par se laisser convaincre. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour attaquer le gigot. La jeune femme demeura à sa place, ce qui lui permit de les écouter par la porte entrouverte. Elle put ainsi les entendre parler, la bouche pleine, de leurs grosses voix pâteuses.

« Un autre morceau, Shikamaru ?

— Non. Vaut mieux ne pas tout manger.

— Elle veut qu'on mange tout. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Ça lui rend service.

— Bon, si ça lui rend service, passe-moi encore un petit bout.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu avoir comme gourdin, le type qui a bousillé le pauvre Sasuke ? dit l'un d'eux. Le toubib dit qu'il a une partie du crâne en miettes, comme broyée à coups de marteau.

— On finira bien par trouver.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi.

— Qui que ce soit, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec son truc. Un truc comme ça, on ne le trimballe jamais plus longtemps qu'il ne faut. »

L'un d'eux éructa.

« À mon avis, la chose doit se trouver ici, sur les lieux mêmes.

— Probablement. Nous devons l'avoir sous le nez. Tu ne crois pas, Kiba ? »

Dans la pièce voisine, Hinata Uchiwa se mit à ricaner.


	2. Apologizes

Hello everybody !!

Suite à certains commentaires, je me suis rendue compte que les modifications que j'avais apportées pour mettre les crédits de cette histoire n'avaient pas été publiées. Veuillez excuser cette négligence de ma part, elle est spécifique à ce site, cela n'est pas arrivé sur ou sur WON où je publie également mes fictions. En effet, vous aurez tous reconnu les protagonistes du script, à savoir les personnages de _Naruto_. Mais peut-être n'avez vous pas reconnu l'empreinte de l'écrivain Roald Dahl dans le scénario lui-même : il s'agit d'un extrait de son recueil de nouvelles _Someone Like You _que j'ai tout simplement adapté aux personnages du manga de Masashi Kishimoto.

J'ai eu cette idée de réécriture en rangeant mes affaires scolaires du collège, lorsque je suis retombée sur les textes travaillés en Français. En relisant cette nouvelle de Roald Dahl, j'ai tout de suite télescopé les personnages de _Naruto_ à la place des protagonistes initiaux (à croire que je suis totalement obnubilée par ce manga ! ) Alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont cru que l'histoire venait de moi, ce n'est pas le cas, et je ne peux m'attribuer des lauriers qui en réalité doivent revenir à Roald Dahl. J'ai publié ce One-Shot en attendant mon retour sur la toile des fanfictions, histoire de vous faire patienter.

Je vous dis "à bientôt" les gens !!


End file.
